Rosa a través de las estaciones
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Rosa. Ashido es rosa, como la primavera. O la primavera es rosa como Ashido. Y. ¿Qué?


_Mi impulso de idiotez, insensato, me obliga a escribir y publicar una idea terrible que he tenido en la cabeza desde hace un par de años. El 29 de febrero, porque este día sucede una vez cada cuatro años. Sí, así de necia soy. Bye._

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Rosa a través de las estaciones.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Cae.

Copos. Hojas. Lluvia. Pétalos.

Por cada estación, a lo largo del año, siempre hay algo que cae.

Es inercia. Es gravedad.

Algo natural.

En invierno los copos caen. En otoño las hojas de los árboles se desprenden. En verano hay un calor sofocante al que la lluvia no llega a prestar ayuda. Y en primavera... la primavera es rosa.

Rosa, por los pétalos de los cerezos. Por la primavera.

Hermosa y bella primavera.

Rosa. Tan rosada, como ella.

El vaho que exhala cuando se detiene a mirar los árboles es, definitivamente, uno de repentino descubrimiento. El hallazgo de un pequeño capullo en medio de las ramas más cercanas al suelo y que alcanza a distinguir, tan solo gracias a la gota de rocío primera que no amanece, del todo, como escarcha. Ahí está el primer aviso. Aviso de la aproximación de la primavera. E inmediatamente, Sero no puede evitar echarle un vistazo a la chica a su lado. Se acerca la primavera, una estación tan rosada, que era casi inevitable pensar en ella. Y él espera, un poco, ver el rastro de alguna emoción alegre.

En su lugar, Sero se topa con una mueca en el rostro de Ashido.

Ella también exhala. Por el tamaño de la nube, un aliento que había estado conteniendo por un rato.

—Ey, ¿pasa algo?

Ashido apenas cambia de expresión cuando le dirige la mirada y, al menos, trata de sonreírle. Algo desganada es su sonrisa, pero de algo le sirve antes de reírse un poco, con pena.

—Es... nada.

Ella duda, y para Sero es difícil no notar la mentira que le ha dicho. Aún así, le sigue el juego. Haciendo mención, ninguna, al respecto. Desentendiéndose.

Suspira. Y sonríe, poco: —Parece que está comenzando a hacer calor, ¿no crees? Al fin he podido dejarme de lado los calcetines gruesos y ahora los zapatos los siento raros por andar con unos normales.

Ashido, sin embargo, todavía parece muy entretenida en mirar hacia los árboles. Aunque, igual, su sonrisa se hace un poco más sincera. Y de pronto hace una risa. —Sí... ¡Ya comienzo a agarrar de nuevo la sensibilidad de mis cuernos sin tener que hacer tanto intento por calentarlos con mis manos!

Sero parpadea, sorprendido con aquellos detalles. —¿En serio?

—¿Cómo no va a ser en serio? Es... ¡desagradable! Pero, también, ¡divertidísimo! Me... me causa conflicto.

Primero, está Ashido, la chica con una brigada de sonrisas y buen humor hasta en los peores momentos. Luego, está de nuevo Ashido, con una seria muestra de indignación por cómo se suceden las cosas sin que ella pueda tener mucho tiempo para rechazar lo que no le agrada. Después, vuelve a hacer una sonrisa y es una mueca extraña, pero, indudablemente, hay sinceridad en ello. Y entonces, vuelve a caer.

Aquello es un subidón, como el de una montaña rusa con altibajos.

Sero está impresionado, un poco. Otro, no tanto. Ahora, quizá, está más divertido por el despliegue ante sus ojos. Ashido le gusta. Sus expresiones y su sinceridad. El brillo que en sus ojos no desaparece, mas. Mas...

—Es lo que veo —alcanza a comentar, jugando a hacerse el distraído, cuando decide ir y asomarse, en cuclillas, junto a un arbusto cercano, de esos que suelen estar verdes en verano y raquíticos en invierno. Y en primavera... bueno, en primavera comienzan a asomárseles las hojas nuevas. Pero al inicio es, por supuesto, más rama que hoja lo que se ve.

Ashido se vuelve y abre la boca, los ojos también y. Cuando lo hace, acaba parpadeando, al no encontrar a su amigo donde lo ha dejado. Se regresa a ver a todas partes. No sabe, no lo halla. Porque está acostumbrada a ver en su dirección hacia arriba y no hacía abajo. Abre la boca entonces para comenzar a llamarlo cuando él es el que le indica con un « aquí » y al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo es que lo encuentra, a Sero que le hace exageradas señas para que se acerque e incline a su lado, como niño chiquito, bastante emocionado con lo que sea que quiera mostrarle.

Inevitable, la curva de sus labios se mueve hacia una sonrisa risueña, cuando se acerca e inclina, a un lado de él. —¿Qué? —pregunta ella, Ashido bastante divertida, intrigada también.

Sero ladea la cabeza y tuerce las cejas; a una frunciéndola, a otra arqueándola: —¡Arrímate más, ven! —le dice, tomándola por el brazo y tirando un poco de ella hacia abajo. Como ella pone resistencia casi se cae y él también, pierde por unos segundos el equilibrio, pero ninguno termina en el suelo, tan solo en cuclillas. Hay unas quejas, y reclamos por parte de ella, que Sero atiende medio segundo antes de disculparse rápidamente.

—Perdón, pero, ¡mira aquí!

Y apunta, su dedo índice, hacia el brote.

_Brote._

Ashido no capta. Y se siente, hasta un poco, decepcionada. Se vuelve a verlo, con una mueca esta vez: —¿qué? —pregunta, indignada, impaciente.

Sero parpadea.

_—¿Qué?_

Y repite, sin acabar de creérselo. Aleja su mano un poco, tan solo para acercarla luego hasta un poco más, su dedo casi rozando el brote. Mira a Ashido, insistiendo. Indicándole otra vez el brote, esta vez hasta con la cabeza, y volviendo a sonreír, su boca no deteniéndose al soltar: —es un brote.

Ashido arrastra la mirada hacia donde el dedo de Sero apunta, y vuelve a arrastrarla de regreso a él: —sí, eso lo puedo ver —tuerce más el gesto y cierra la boca, aprieta los labios, antes de que esta estalle—. ¡No entiendo qué te emociona tanto de un simple brote!

Y Sero es que no entiende su repentino estallido.

—Es que... se viene la primavera, ¿creo...?

Le responde, al final, sin entenderla. Sin entenderse a sí mismo, que por poco hasta se siente ridículo. _¿Qué puede decir...? _

—Ah, sí.

Ashido responde, un tanto escéptica. Otro tanto, muerta. Ya no es ella. Cuando piensa en cosas que de verdad la molestan, usa una máscara de impasibilidad. Sero está extrañado, y también familiarizado con ello. Sabe que no le va a querer decir la verdad, y está dispuesto a dejarla soltar palabras que en realidad no siente, ni cree.

Así que aparta su mirada de ella. Una corriente de aire frío atravesando por entre ellos.

Él sonríe, volviendo a mirar el brote.

Ella contiene la respiración, su mirada atravesando el brote.

La yema de uno de los largos dedos de Sero recoge, cuidadosamente, la gota de rocío del brote. Se regresa a mirar a Ashido, ella no tardando en volverse a él también.

—Me gusta la primavera.

El mismo dedo se extiende hasta alcanzar nariz ajena, rozándola, mojándole, la punta con tal gota.

—A mí no.

Mina Ashido frunce la boca y los ojos juntos. Estornuda, y. Luego ladea la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la nariz. Frotándola para dejarla seca. Sus ojos envían sus reclamaciones, mientras que Sero tan solo suelta una carcajada escueta. Se ríe, no entiende.

—¿Cómo no te va a gustar la estación más rosa del año?

—¿Por qué me habría de gustar la estación más rosa del año?

Ambas son buenas preguntas.

_¿Cómo? Y, ¿por qué?_

Pero aquello no se trata de una simple estación. Se trata del rosa.


End file.
